


It Started With a Kiss

by Salmon_I



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Day 1, How They Met, M/M, Seungchuchu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: He definitely hadn't memorialized one of the most embarrassing moments of his life with a selfie or anything.Phichit and Seung Gil's first meeting.





	It Started With a Kiss

_A Yuri on Ice Fic_

There was a difference between knowing who someone was and meeting them. Phichit realized it when he spoke to a fellow skater he had competed with for two years for the very first time. They all knew who each other were, but some of them had never truly met. It was something he decided to go about changing his final year in jrs. He spent every competition afterwards taking the time to introduce himself to each competitor, with various results.

"I'm going to introduce myself to Seung Gil tomorrow." He told Yuuri over their video chat.

"Are you still doing that?" His roommate sighed. They had had no luck in the lots, drawing completely separate competitions for Phichit's first year in seniors.

"You make it sound weird." He complained.

"It kind of is..."

"I've got almost everyone's contact number out of it."

"I hear Michele nearly punched you cuz he thought you were hitting on Sara."

"That's an exaggerated account. Besides my sns have soared in popularity because of it." Phichit pointed out.

"Somehow I don't think Seung Gil is going to want to take a selfie with you. He's always seemed pretty aloof."

"You shouldn't judge by appearances. He might be totally different if you get to know him!"

Yuuri only shook his head in resignation. "I'm sure you'll tell me all about it."

 

"Hi. I'm Phichit Chulanont."

The look Seung Gil gave him was a cross between confused and like he was some sort of strange, potentially dangerous, animal. "I'm aware. We've competed since juniors."

"But we've never been properly introduced. I thought I should change that." He had had this conversation in various ways over the last two years, and was used to the various responses.

"Why?"

"As international competitors we're also ambassadors for our countries, so we have a responsibility to-"

"I came here to skate." Seung Gil cut him off. "I don't have time or interest in any of that nonsense."

Phichit hesitated. He hadn't really been so completely shut down before. "We're all here to skate. Still, it doesn't change the fact that-"

"This is a sport, not a popularity contest. Being friendly with your competition won't get you anywhere."

That definitely felt dangerously close to a personal insult, still Phichit fought to keep his smile firmly in place. "Well, maybe I disagree. I have long term goals as a skater."

For the first time since the conversation began, Seung Gil looked interested. "Such as?"

Such as sharing his love of skating with others. Encouraging the growth of it as both a hobby and sport in his home country. His own ice show, with skaters from all over the world participating. He hadn't shared that with anyone, though. And he wasn't about to make Seung Gil the first person he told.

"I intend to have a career in skating even once I have retired from competition." He chose his words carefully.

"You intend to be a professional, then. I suppose your attitude toward all of it makes sense. You should still place more emphasis on the current competition, though, rather than vague plans for the future."

Who was he to call his plans vague? He had barely spoken about them! Phichit was starting to feel rather put out by the whole conversation. "I assure you, I am very serious about competing. I just don't think being competitors is an excuse for poor manners."

Seung Gil looked at him sharply, a frown turning down his mouth. "Are you suggesting I have poor manners?"

"I made a vague blanket statement. If you feel it pertains to you, perhaps you should consider why." Phichit made sure to keep his smile intact. Kill them with kindness, after all.

Seung Gil shot to his feet, and Phichit couldn't help but take a step back, wondering if maybe he was going to get punched this time. "Do it again." He said instead.

Phichit stared at him blankly. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Introduce yourself again." Seung Gil told him, as if it should be obvious.

"I'm Phichit Chulanont." He repeated slowly, still not sure what was going on.

"I am Seung Gil Lee." The other boy thrust out his hand in an offer of a handshake. "Good luck out there."

Phichit couldn't stop himself from beaming at him as he quickly accepted his handshake. "Likewise."

When they released hands, Seung Gil sat back down, obviously planning to take off his skate shields and head back to practice.

Deciding he may as well push his luck, Phichit placed his hand on his shoulder and leaned into his space, fumbling for his phone. "Hey, can I have a selfie with you?"

"What now?"

It was one of those things Phichit thought could only happen in books or movies. He had leaned in a little too close, and Seung Gil had turned a little too fast to account for it, and somehow their lips ended up meeting. They both froze. Phichit felt his face flush, which was stupid because it wasn't his first kiss or anything, and it didn't really count even. Did it? Realizing they were still, sort-of, kissing he yanked back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have leaned in when... I mean you didn't know I was.. I didn't intend to..." Phichit found himself completely at a loss for words. How did one apologize for something like this? Why didn't the books or movies go into that part? He was suddenly really glad Yuuri and he had drawn different lots, because he could imagine him facepalming in the background.

Realizing Seung Gil hadn't responded, he looked at him more closely. He seemed to be still frozen to the spot, face slightly flushed as well. Had he broken him? "I'm sorry, I'll just go back to practice." He started to turn away.

"Didn't you want a selfie?"

He jerked back in the other's direction. Seung Gil's face was still flushed, but he was standing and looking strangely determined.

"Yes?" Phichit offered, uncertainly.

"Alright then."

"Great!" Trying not to feel self conscious as he stepped into the other's personal bubble, he noted that Seung Gil put his hand on his shoulder as he raised his phone to snap the picture.

 

"Why are both your faces red? Is it after practice?" Yuuri asked him that night over their video call.

"Yah, it was." Phichit excused. He definitely hadn't memorialized one of the most embarrassing moments of his life with a selfie or anything. Plus the words 'I purposefully sorta insulted him, accidentally kissed him, then took a selfie with him' wasn't going into any conversation anytime soon. Or ever, really.

"So what is he like?"

"Well, he is really serious. Competitive. Kinda cool, though. We didn't talk long." 

"Well, I have to hand it to you. Not many people seem able to get him to say more than a few words, and nobody else has a selfie with him."

"Yep, I am pretty good, huh?" He shot him a grin before taking a sip of his soda.

"So, did you get his contact info?"

Phichit choked on his drink, eyes widening in realization. How had he forgotten something so crucial? Darn that stupid not-kiss!

"Phichit?" Yuuri asked, concerned.

Phichit buried his head in his arms, ignoring him. "Damn it..."

_Fini_


End file.
